


Embers & Ash

by telepathy



Series: The Castle & The Rose [9]
Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartache, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 02:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10548844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telepathy/pseuds/telepathy
Summary: During the "Evermore" scenes in the new Beauty & the Beast film, Beast reflects.





	

I've not moved since she exited the estate grounds. I've no meaning to. 

Why move, why breathe or exist without her here? She awakened me from an eternal slumber, seeing beyond the Beastly facade; she broke the hardened barriers and stripped me of every pretense. 

She did that. Belle did that. 

And I, I released her. 

I climb, watching as my future races to save another's. 

As she goes, the yellow gown shines gold in the blue moonlight, weaving a pathway through the frozen castle gardens. Every gallop takes her farther from my reach, every rise of her ride pulls us desperately apart. 

I never knew true desperation until I let her go. Hadn't understood that my curse was never the bottom but rather a pause before one final, grandiose decent. 

It's hell inside. Hell and fire and ache. An ache I can form no words to name.

So I will remain here, a gargoyle perched atop his fortress, guarding nothing but embers and ash. Hoping. Hoping she might return but knowing she never will.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, quick, and sad, I know. That part of the film is my absolute favorite – finally getting the chance to see Beasts POV broke me. Considering writing more of these two... thoughts? x


End file.
